


Into The Arms of Madness

by Revelation_Dis



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Crack, Crack Fic, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, but not really, what do you mean this wasn't written on drugs?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-09-02 08:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revelation_Dis/pseuds/Revelation_Dis
Summary: Catra has to find Adora, Adora wants to find Catra. What happens when the two of them discover dark secrets about each other? Meanwhile Hordak and Shadow Weaver are forced to work together in a situation that may just kill them.This is a heart warming story of love, lust, obsession, time-travel and botched summonings.





	1. Getting Stung by the Engorger Wasp

"CATRA!!! WAKE UP YOU SNIVELING VRAT!!" Shadow Weaver screamed.

Once had been asleep dozing in dreams about chasing rats, Catra was awoken by the shrill low sounds of the fascist bitch who had raised her since she was a kitten. "UGH What the fuck do you want Shatto bitch?" Catra snarled.

Uh oh, some of Shadow Weber's tentakles wrapped around Catras neck and squeezed. Catra had an orgasm because she's a kinky kitty bitch like that. "DO NOT USE THAT TONE WITH ME! NOW GO FIND ADORA!!"

Catra said "whatever" and then started to lick her cunt which was leaking dribblets of milky cum. "Mmmm, I taste delicious!" Catra purred. She wondered if she should let Shadow Beaver lick her pussy but didn't because Shit Weaver was a horrid abusive piece of shit and didn't deserve to have any of her delicious pussy nectar.

"FIND ADORA NOW YOU FUCK HEAD!!"

"Ok okay, geeze!" and Catra scampered off and she was completely naked.

-************************************************************************************************************************************-  
Meanwhile in the whispering woods a strange bald-head man and his crew were looking for something. 

"I'm Coyote Peterson and today we're on the hunt for the deadly Engorger Wasp. Oh look, I found one!"

There was an insect on a tree that looked like a man had decided to paint his erect penis with very bright colors. "Oh look at that, wow! I'm going to touch it!"

The wasp heard him though or read his thoughts and it dove for Coyote's crotch and stung him! The sting felt like a zillion barbs had entered into his dick and were shocking it with a trillion volts of electricity. He screamed in agony unaware that something else was watching him! Catra could not help but laugh at the man who was rolling around screaming in pain.

"OH GOD WHY DID I LET THAT THING STING ME!?? OH GOD MY PENUS!!" he screamed.

That was when Catra noticed the massive bulge in his crotch. It was absolutely huge and was only getting huger by the second!

"Aww, does someone need a widdle help?" Catra purred as she started to fondle the growing mass that lurked beneath the trousers.

"PLEASE SUCK ME OFF! SUCK OUT THE POISON!" Coyote screamed, "If you don't my dick will explode!"

"Hmm, okay, but first, tell me where Adora is."

"AAAAAAAAGGHHHHH!!!"

"Oh, oh dear, that wasn't the correct answer," she purred and nuzzled his crotch.

The sensations of her human pussy hybrid being sent a gazillion nerves to Coyote's crotch. Unable to hold back his 88 inch long dick sprang forth and went straight through Catra's left eye.

"OW! FUCK HEAD!"

Noticing that his donger was in the hot kitty's skull, Coyote begin to thrust in and out of her eyesocket at an alarming rate.

"HNNNG! NNNNG11! OH YES TAKE IT KITTY BITCH!"

"AHHH OW OW OH YES, YESS! FUCK ME IN THE BRAINS!! YES!!! UNNNNGH!!!" Catra screamed.

Then he blew ten gallons of white hot splooge into her skull and the jizz hit the horny centers of her brain and this caused Catra to start gushing forth from her vagina a river torrent of cum.

The very next day Catra announced that she was pregnant. 

"Yo Shadow Bitch, I'm pregnant!"

"Did you find Adora?"

"No, I got fucked."

Angry that Catra had not done as she was told, Shadow Weevil kicked Catra in the stomach. "Now you're stupid babies will come out dead and I will eat them all!"

Joke was on Shadow Spinner though because Catra's babies were in her head and the kick to the stomach only served to make Catra even more horny than ever before so in her orgasmic bliss, Catra convulsed on the floor and her pussy started gushing pints ofvodka laced cum.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra finds Adora.

"Wake up you stupid cat!" Shadow Weaver yelled while kicking Kitra in the stomach.

Catra didn't wake up but instead she farted a really loud fart. Green toxic smoke emmited from her asshole and covered Shadow Weaver in stench. Not able to contain herself, Shadow Weaver vomited up all her internal organs and then died.

"EWW! Kitty made a stinky!" Tarantula cooed, "Stinky kitty needs a bath!" the short haired lobster woman picked up Catra by the scruff of her neck.

"AAAH! NO! KITTY DOESN'T WANT A BATH!!" Catra shrieked but it did no good and Scorpia slam dunked Kittyra into a tub of warm water. Catra tried to get out but Lobstera kept her down. "All I did was fart in my sleep! Fucking hell!" Catra hissed.

"Yes and your fart killed Shadow Weaver," Scorps said while she scrubbed Catra down with soap.

"Woah, really? Awesome!" Catra beamed and then she farted in the water. The bubbles went along briefly her naked pussy and she almost had an orgasm. "Kitty needs to shit."

"Well duh," Scarspion said and then she left the room so that Catra could take a shit in peace.

While Catra used the toilet to shit she thought about Adora and She Ra and she thought about both of them fucking her at the same time even though such a feat would be impossible. After expelling the last of her shit, Catra flushed the toilet and ran off.

*************************  
-meanwhile at Bright Moon-

"Honestly Glimmer, I didn't mind you hoarding weapons but hoarding these ghastly sex toys?" Angel-a said.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP MOM I'M 18 AND I CAN HAVE A DRAGON DILDO IF I WANT!!" Glitter yelled.

Anglela sighed, "Very well. It's dinner time and I expect you to be there."

"SUCK MA DICK!!" Twinkler shouted.

Anglera sighed and left the room. Ever since Glimmer had started drawing erotic images of She Ra she had become more irritating. Angella considered dropping her daughter off at the Horde but this she realized was a very stupid fucking idea.  
****************************************************************

"I'M SO USELESS AS MYSELF AND SHERA!" Adora whined.

"Mmm yes, you are absolutely useless you dumb bitch," Dogtra purred.

"UGH! What do you want Catra?" Adora snapped.

Catra pounced on Adora. "I'm horny Adora! Let's have humpy times!"

To be honest Adorka was looking for Catra to engage in sexy times but she had just realized that today was Twosday which meant that she was supposed to have humpy times with Bow, but Bow was nowhere to be found. "Okay Catra, let's have hot lesbean sex in the middle of this forest where anyone can catch us!"

Before they could though Catra lurched forward and vomited right at Adoora's feet.

"EWWW WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Catra stared at the mass of writing furry slime. "OMG MY BABIES!!!"

"WHAT??! I THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO BE THE ONE TO KNOCK YOU UP!" adorba cried, "YOU FUCKING WHORE! WHO DID THIS??!"

"Uhhhhh..."

"IT WAS SHADOW WEAVER! THAT FUCKING BITCH!!! I'LL KILL HER!!" Adora screamed then ran towards the Horde hideout.

"Wait, Adora!!" Catra went after Adora and left her babies on the ground where a huge ass bear gobbled them up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora finds Shadow Weaver, Catra finds a twinkie.

"SHADOW WEAVER HOW DARE YOU IMPERGENATE MY LOVER!!" sHera screamed.

Hordak looked at Shadow Wever then at Her-She, "What is the meaning of this? Can't you see that we are in the middle of doing a very important and very evil spell?"

"SHE GOT CATRA PREGGOZ!!"

Shiny Weaver groaned, "Awhorea as much as I would love to take credit for knocking up that slut," she lifted the hem of her weird skirt to reveal an old green and moldy penis that had maggots crawling all over it and it fell to the ground making a sound like a shlop, "My equipment is not suitable for such a task."

"But, but, but-"

"NOW GET THE FUCK OUT YOU TRAITOR!" Shado Bwear screamed picking up her moldy oldey penis and supergluing it to her crotch.

"Now where were we? Ahh yes, we were in the middle of our ritual," Hordak yawned.

**************  
-Meanwhile at wherever the fuck Mermista lives-

"Dahrling Mermista! Let us make sweet beeooyitiful love in the pale lights of the moons!" Sea Falcon crooned.

"UUUGH!! I thought having you castrated would stop this ridiculous romancing me thing," Mermister groaned and face palmed.

"Oh but my sweet sweet Mememista," and he jumped in her lap, "I need no cock to show how much I adore you~~"

"Ugh!" and Mermista threw Sea Owl into the agape jaws of a humungus shark. She knew that Sea Fuck could easily get out but it would by her just enough time to do abso-fucking-lutely nothing.

"Oh great, I'm so horny and fucking Sea Hawk has the batteries to my vibrator. fuuuuuck."

\----------  
"What the fuck is this?" Shadow Weaver asked.

"It appears that you botched the spell and summoned this hideous old man," Hordak boredly said.

"Well, whatev it is ya want I ain't helpin ya cuz you both look like a bunch a faggots!" Fred Felpsz said.

Shadow Weaver addressed Hordak, "This is Catra's fault. Had she done her job and capture Adora we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Catra is not to blame for your stupidity, Bitch Weaver. Now you, you are under my command and will do as I say," Hordak said to Phred.

Fried laughed an evil laff, "NOT UNTIL YOU PROVE YOUR HETEROSTRAIGHTNESS!!"

So Shadow Weaver bent over to expose her empty cavern which contained much dried up vaginal snot like crusted boogers in the nose. Hordak's dick which was at just seconds ago a massive 66.6 inches shrivled to a mere 6.66 of a nano inch and fell to the ground.

"WELL?> ARE YOU GOING TO FUCK ME WHOREDAK??"

"...no"

and then Freed took a smoke bomb from his ballsack threw it to the ground and suddenly they were in Hell!! In front of...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geeze who could they be in front of? Could it be Satin?


	4. Schroedinger's Shadow Weaver

"Wait didn't you kill Shadow Weaver?" Adora asked, her massive dick buried balls deep in Catra's pussy.

"Yeah, I mean apparently I farted and the bitch heaved up all of her vital organs," Catra said.

"Huh, well I just saw her with Hordak," Adorna said as she pounded the pussy underneath her.

Catra just shrugged.

****  
-meanwhile-

"Mermaidsta darling is this perhaps maybe a little too err kinky?" Sea Hawke asked while his flesh was seered with hooks that lifted him off the ground.

Blood dribbled on the ground below just at Mermista's feet. "Sex doll, lube up that dildo with Seafawkes blood and then like I dunno, fuck yourself?" she said in a bored tone.

"As you wish mistress" and sex Doll took a massive 23 inch dildo slathered it with sea fucko's blood and rammed it up his ass.

"oh yeah," Mermista dead panned. She continued to watch as Sea hawk dangled above bleeding and Sex Dool bounced up and down on the barbed dildo.

"Mermista please I feel light headed, like I may just die" and the ground was flooding with his blood.

"Oh fuck that is so hot," Mermista deadpanned.

Sea Hawk died and Mermista had an orgasm but it was really hard to tell because she never changes her expression at all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entrapta finally realizes something and sets out to fix it.

"Holy shit!" Entrapta suddenly said while tinkering with yet another power runestone and using her prehensile hair to feed herself mini tiny versions of very small pizza slices. "Those fucking princesses left me to die!"

"Wow, they really did huh? So uhh what are you going to do?" Scarsperon asked.

"It's simple really! I'm going to bend the very fabric of time and reality to prevent that horrible treachery from happening!" Encarta exclaimed happily and with the glee of a little girl who had just discovered that she had received a unicorn that pooped gold but in Encrapta's case it was like finding a robot that pooped out theories that made no fucking sense.

Scorpion looked confused, "So why don't you just like give all the princesses laser crabs or something?"

Entrapta looked at Scorpo, "Scorpia that's a great idea! But that just seems too mean! Welp, time to go back in time!"

So Entrapta went back in time to the 1980s.

1982 to be exact.

"Hi, I'm looking for this guy, can you help me?" she asked a random stranger holding an oversize boombox.

He just pointed west, jutted his ass out and let out a very loud fart.

"What's that? You say that this guy is at this location? Thank you so much f'art!" Entrapta squeeled probably happy about her new found ability to translate people's farts.

-Meanwhile-

"UGH! I don't understand HOW we could BOTH get each other pregnant!!" Catra hissed.

Adora shrugged then proceeded to vomit in the toilet, "Ugh, I don't know either! This is supposed to be biologically impossible!"

"Oh and me getting pregnant in my brain was totally possible?" Catra glowered.

"No, that was impossible and stupid," Adora admitted.

Catra stepped behind Adora and wrapped her arms around the golden haired girl's waste and nuzzled the nape of her neck. "Let's have hot obscene sex,"

"But it won't be obscene if nobody watches us!" Adora sobbed.

Catra shoved her tail into Adora's vagina and twitched it around until she found the spot she was looking for. Adora screamed in pleasure. "Let's have hot kinky obscene sex in front of Queen Angella!"

"That sounds like a very stupid idea!"

And not another word was said. Adora and Cuntra raced to Gloom Blight to have hot sweaty kinky obscene sex in front of Queen Anlglela.

-meanwhile-

"...so you see this is why you can't make He Man!" Entrapta explained to the person who made He Man in the 1980s.

"Huh, you make a very good point! I won't make He Man and will instead make a show about polymorphic sentient rocks!"

"Yeah! Thank you!" Entrapta gleed and then she disappeared into a wormhole time thing or some shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to be a lot weirder than any of the other chapters. You have been warned.


	6. Why The Fuck is The Chapter

Carmen Santiago looked at the vast whiteness all around her. "Vut zee fook?" she drawled in a Texan accent. "Vere dee hell iz everyzing??"

"Cramen! OMG! VILE stole this chapter of the story!" Zach shouted.

"HON HON FRENCH BAQUETTE!" Yelled agent Divanude as he grabbed Cartman!

But it was not Carmen in the red coat it was...White Diamond!

"Well that would explain everything being white."

"I AM ALL COLORS! MY LIGHT IS PURE!! I AM PERFECT!!" but she farted and that caused her to blush and she literally poofed from embar-ass-ment.

Ivy looked at the giant diamond. "Woow dat ist hooge mate! Wunder wut it be worth?"

"However much, all proceeds will go to the orphanage."

-3 hours later-

"Wow! I can't believe Jeff Bozos bought this diamond for 100 billion dollars!" Zach exclaimed.

"The thing was like a 1000 karats bro!" Ivy shouted.

Carman smiled, "The kids at the orphanage will be delighted at the new mattresses and the free ice cream every day."

============================================  
MEANWHILE

"AAAARGH!! WHAT IS TAKING THE AUTHOR SO LONG TO UPDATE??" Catra shouted. Her and Adora were surrounded by a thousand kitty human hybrids. 

"I don't know. Want to have sex?" Adora asked?

"No! I want this stupid thing to get going!"

"Ok, ok. Well I hope it's soon!"

But it would not be soon, because the author was...


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things sort of go back to normal, but not really. That's a lie.

It was on the 3rd of June, 2012 that a young woman named Zuke Syrup was pitching to Disney her envision remake of Steven Universe.

"The show is about a hot and sexy but single 23 year old young man named Steven Universo. Everyday he fights against the evils of a fascist space dictatorship with the help of his friends, the Shiny Rocks, and the power of song and dance!"

The execs decided to give her a bunch of money to produce the show because fuck you, that's why.

****  
Meanwhile back at Brightmoon.

"Glimmer, do you know why your friend Adora and her on-again-off-again lover Catra look as though they've just stepped out of a poorly drawn eastern-European cartoon?" Glimmer's mother asked.

"I GOTTA 99 INCH DICK MOFO ROFO!" Glimmer shouted.

Demon let out a sigh and glanced over at Aborza and Catra who looked as though they'd just gotten into a rough patch with a drunken hooker that also happened to be a polar bear.

"Adora? Can you tell me what exactly happened to you?" Andela asked with much concern in her very concerned voice.

"Волшебник сделал это, и наши соски болят!" Adora answered.

"I'm sorry, what the fuck did you just say?" Angle-a asked.

"Волшебник сделал это, и наши соски болят!"

"What?!" Angela shouted.

A universal translator dropped on her head, but it was a very crappy one. "Wait, so...you did your witch? What what does that even mean?"

"Во славу Отца-шлюхи Дака!" Catra shouted in triumph.

"Who is this Diana? Who is he the father of?" Angela questioned.

Both Adora and Catra broke down into tears for nobody could understand what the fuck they were saying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First one says "A wizard did this. Our nipples hurt" which was badly translated to "We did our witch"
> 
> The second one says, "For the glory of Father Whore Dak" which became "In honor of his father Diana."


	8. The One Relatively Normal Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The princesses try to figure out what's wrong with Catra and Adora.

"I'm certain that you all know why I've summoned you here today," King Angella said looking over at the many princesses sitting at the massive table.

"Does it have something to do with those two?" Princess Frosta asked, slightly cocking her head at the still horribly drawn Adora and Catra.

"I'm afraid so. I've tried asking them countless times what happened, but so far all I've been able to defer from their strange ramblings is that they wish to slather glue on a statue of a naked Ares...whoever the fuck that is, eat blankets of ones, and rub on each other like amber waves of grain," she sighed.

The Princesses looked at Adora and Catra who appeared to be trying to jump over each other.

"Why do they look so strange?" Perfuma asked.

"I think I may have the answer," a calm, not at all excitable voice rang from the shadows.

Angella glared, "Show yourself!"

A young woman with purple hair, wearing a purple suit stepped out of the shadows.

"Entrapta??" Everyone asked with shock.

Not because they thought she was dead, but because she was wearing a suit.

"Yes, you see, the current state of Catra and Adora is entirely my fault. Upon realizing that you all left me to die, I went back to the year 1980-something to convince the guy who originally came up with She Ra to not make the show. As a result, since he never made the show in the first place it could never be remade. Instead the show was created in 2190 and was envisioned as a type of avant-garde animated show for sentient weed smoking lions. By some strange technology, Adora and Catra escaped from their creators but somehow wound up in the imagination of an eastern European artist with a fondness for crappy animation."

"Right...so like how do we get them back to normal?" Mermista asked.

Entrapta sighed, "I am afraid that there are only two options. Either I find the original creator of She Ra and convince him to make the show. Doing such a thing may have deadly ramifications."

"Such as?" Netossa asked.

"Such as Glimmer constantly yelling about her massive collection of fantasy based adult toys."

"Eww! Why would I have such things? I am a very proper and elegant princess whose farts sound like the soft melodies of a flute and smell like lavender," Glimmer answered.

Entrapta continued, "Or I make a deal with the dread demon lord, Assmogayass."


	9. Oh Fickles it's Mr. Pickles!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entrapta summons the dread lord Asmodeus to fix things, but things don't go according to plan.

The next night Entrapta started the ritual to summon Asmodeus.

"Wait, I thought his name was Assmogayass?" Mermista questioned in a dull tone.

Entrapta shrugged, "Asmodeus, Assmogayass, whatever. Now then! Glimmer you stand over there on the small circle on your right. Mermista, please stand opposite of her. Scorpia you'll need to stand up there, and Perfuma if you could stand on this circle down here."

The four did what they were told.

"Now, everyone chant along with me!" Entrapta yelled.

Bubbly pop music filled the air, and everyone started to chant, "Omnus We Summonus fake-latinus...fuck me Satan fuck me Satan fuck me Satan fuck me Satan!"

In due time the center of the circle filled with green smoke. The princesses immediately backed away, but when the smoke cleared all they could do was coo at the sight before them.

"Awwww! It's a pupper!" Perfuma squeed!

"Oh my god its such an adorable lil Pupper!!" Ruby shrieked.

In the circle was a black border collie with a white chest, a white tipped tail, and white markings on his face.

"Wait, this was supposed to summon Asmodeus!" Angella exclaimed, "Surely this most adorable doggo cannot be him!"

"Indeed you are correct," the dog spoke.

"So wait, if you're not Asmodeus then who are you and why are you here?" Entrapta asked.

"You see Entrapta when you went back in time you kind of...oh how do I say this? Fucked a lot of things up," Mr Pickles explained.

"I didn't mean to," Entrapta frowned.

"Ha ha ha, of course not! You only wanted the princesses to pay for ditching you. Believe me I know how that goes," he laughed, then muttered, "fucking Welsh."

"This is all fine and good but how do we get those two back to normal?" Angella asked pointing towards Adora and Catra.

Mr. Pickles took a look at the two and chuckled, "Are they always like this?"

"You mean do they constantly engage in what I assume are bizarre sexual acts with each other? Yes."

Mr. Pickles had the urge to do his trick where he spoke backwards and compelled others to do his bidding. He was tempted to tell them that they were both very beautiful ladies and might they afford him the pleasure to let him join in? But only if they desired.

The dog coughed, "Now think, are you sure you want things to go back to how they were? What with Glimmer yelling about her 99 inch dick...ooh wait! Glimmer, Angella, you must see this! This is hilarious!"

He gestured at a tv screen that showed Angella at an abortion clinic.

"Doctor, I'm afraid that I need to get an abortion."

"Okay, and how old is the fetus?"

"She's 18 years old," Angella answered sadly.

"Okay, wow! That's what we would call the 54th trimester."

"So can you do it?" Angella asked.

"No."

"BAHA HAHAHA! Oh that was a good one!" Mr. Pickles chuckled.

Glimmer snapped, "That is most absurd! My kind sweet angelic mother would never kill an unborn child! She is very pro-life!"

Angella looked at the dog as if to say, "HELP US!"

"Okay, look if you really want this then you'll need to sacrifice a dark haired woman to me!"

As if by divine plot device, Shadow Weaver stepped into the room. Entrapta immediately stabbed her. "There!"

"Ya know actually I was joking, but yeah that works," Mr. Pickles said, "Once I leave everything will go back as it once was."

"One question, no two. What happened to Mermista? and why do you hate the Welsh?" Netossa asked.

"Nothing, she's the only one who didn't change at all. As for the Welsh? They know what they did," he lowered his eyes and growled.

Then he let out a happy bark, wagged his tail, and disappeared in a puff of green smoke. No doubt he was off to kill a bunch of people.

A blinding light enveloped the room and when it disappeared everyone, including Adora and Catra were back to normal.

"Ugh, what the fuck happened?" Catra asked as she stood up, "SHIT! ADORA! YOU FUCKING KIDNAPPED ME??"

"What? No! Last thing I remembered we were in the middle of position 186 of the Kama Sutra," Adora answered.

"Fine, that was the worst position ever! How was that even supposed to work?" Catra hissed.

Adora groaned, "Well it was better than your idea of what you called the "Climbing Cat" position. Honestly? You hanging from a cliff by your claws while I hung onto you and ate you out?"

"It would have been fun! Besides you won't indulge in my ultimate fantasy! Which is getting spit-roasted by you and She-Ra!"

"Ahem."

Catra and Adora turned to see the princess alliance (minus Frosta) plus Angella staring at them.

"Wow..." Mermista drawled, "Had we known you were so horny for She-Ra we would have helped.

Angella stepped forward, "Yes it is our sworn duty to fulfill even the most unrealistic of fantasies."

"Eh?" Catra asked.

"I FOUND THIS GIANT DILDO SWORD AND IT MAKES ME TURN INTO A 10 FOOT TALL LADY WITH A HUGE COCK!" Glimmer shouted.

"Buh?" Catra looked at everyone with confusion.

"Catra, had I known that your lust for Adora and She-Ra was that strong, I would have given her to you!" Shadow Weaver explained.

"Hey!" Adora snapped.

Catra asked, "You mean you want to help make this fantasy of mine come true?" Catra asked.

"Of course we do silly!" they all responded as they started to pet and scratch Catra all over her body. It is our duty to please you, Empress Catra!"

Meanwhile in Hell, Mr. Pickles chortled to himself. Also the cat from Ghost Stories was there. "Is this the end? Will they ever get out? I dunno man!" he snickered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that ends this fic!

**Author's Note:**

> Ooh boy we're in for a ride.


End file.
